Hobo Town
Note This is a satirical adult comedy. I do not support any of the offensive or extremist ideas stated in episode plots or titles. I DO NOT CONDONE RACISM, SEXISM, OR VIOLENCE! I do support tax evasion however. Overview Hobo Town is an adult animated comedy that aired on the Adult Block of the Paradox Network. The show follows George Foster, a man who recently became homeless join his cities homeless community, called Hobo Town. The show would start airing on the new Adult Channel of the Network when Paradox Studios bought a second channel in late 2017 to start airing the adult focused shows on. Hobo Town would air alongside ''Community College, Sacrilegious'', and Space Race on the network opposed to the adult block on the normal channel.. Season 4 would be the first season to air on the network and all reruns would air on there from now on. The show was created by Randy Brown and Nicole Halley. It was pitched to Brooke Jordan in summer 2012. It was intended to start airing in summer 2013, and be the third show on the Network instead of fourth, but due to complications with internal development, the show was pushed back to the end of September. Plot General The show follows George Foster (Randy Brown), a former lawyer who has been evicted from his apartment. He ends up on the streets, and meets two Hobos. Emily Reynolds (Martha Spencer) and Alex (Randy Brown). They bring him to Hobo Town, a place were the towns homeless gather to live. Hobo Town is located an abandoned part of town, fled by its residents when a gas leak hit. It's mostly gone. Now, George has to get adjusted to his new Hobo lifestyle, deal with Randy White, and save the Town way too many times. The show follows the wacky adventures of our Hobo Friends. Season 1 After George Foster is evicted from his apartment, he ends up on the streets. After being taken in by two hobos named Emily and Alex, he begins to adjust to Hobo Town. Alex let's him move in with him. George meets Dale, the orphan of the town. During the Hobo's annual bonfire, Dexter Hawkins, a rich real estate developer, comes to the Town to survey it. At first the Hobos are welcoming, not realising he plans to destroy the whole place and build new model apartments. Upon learning this, the Hobos forcefully remove him from the town. A week later, Cast Main '''George Foster (Voiced by Randy Brown): '''George used to be a lawyer who was fired following general misconduct. He was evicted from his apartment in ''Welcome to Hobo Town'' due to three months of missed payments. He is the protagonist of the series and the hero in some instances. He is the one that comes up with the idea to save Hobo Town from the projects in season one. In season 2, he and fellow Hobo Emily start dating, despite the awkwardness. In season 4, he opens a store and in season 5, he learns that he has a daughter. At the end of that season, he and Emily get married. '''Emily Reynolds (Voiced by Martha Spencer): '''Emily used to be a prestigious rich girl and daughter of the mayor. She decided against that life and went out to make a life of her own. Unfortunately for her, she ended up in Hobo Town. While she does enjoy it, she wishes she could leave. She starts dating George in season 2. In season 3, she joins the city clean up crew to help clean up the city and begins volunteering at the children center. In season 4, she opens a store with George and get's married to him in season 5. In season 6, she attempts to convince her father to do away with the socialist policies ruining Hobo Town. '''Alex (Voiced by Randy Brown): '''Alex (no last name given) is George's best friend and Hobo Town Veteran. Without Alex, George wouldn't have been accepted into town. In season 2, Alex is the first person to have faith in Emily and George's relationship. Alex and George have no major friendship difficulties and never have big enough fights to result in loss of friendship. In season 6, Alex leaves Hobo Town temporarily to pursue a job opportunity as a voice actor for a local radio station given to him at the end of season 5. He is fired half way through the season because no one listens to the radio. '''Dale Turner (Voiced by James Hill): '''Dale Turner is a teenager who lives in Hobo Town. He is there after his parents death. He is hiding from CPS and the government. George and Emily let him live with them in season three, and he becomes the love interest of Madison Foster. Dale is often seen dumpster diving for things instead of buying them like the other Hobos do. Dale does not beg, as he worries the government will catch him. '''Old Joe Richards (Voiced by Randy Brown): '''Joe Richards is an elderly man who lives near Hobo Town. He usually voices his opinions of the events from his balcony where he sits with his cat Ulysses. Characters often visit Joe (usually by yelling up to him from outside the building) to get advice on current situations. '''Ms'''. '''Grace Taylor (Voiced by Daphne Bell): '''Ms. Taylor is a wealthy older woman who lives in the city. She loses her diamond ring, which was in her family for six generations. George eventually finds it, when it's given to him in his donation cup and returns it to her. Since then, she has been supporting George, and was the first person to contribute money to Emily's charity foundation, and help George get his shop started. '''Bethany (Voiced by Nicole Halley): '''Bethany is a hobo who lives in an old sedan. She enjoys whiskey, and will do anything to get her hands on some, even committing a hate crime, as seen in '''Ew.... Immigrants.''' Recurring '''Randy White (Voiced by Declan May): '''Randy is the new tenant of George's old apartment. He is now dating George's ex-girlfriend Jessica. He attempts to be friendly with George, but George acts hostile to him. By season 4, Randy and George treat each other with extreme hostility, often resorting to violence. Randy becomes a cop in season 6 knowing the Hobo Purge is coming soon. Randy finds delight in arresting homeless people, and holds stakeouts on Hobo Town to try to catch George and his friends breaking the law. '''Jessica Parker-White (Voiced by Ella Richards): '''George's ex-girlfriend. She started dating Randy in season 1, and they got married in Season 4. She is very hostile towards George, Alex and Emily. She divorces Randy after she learns that he was involved in the Hobo-Purge and returns to neutral status with George, Alex, and Emily. '''Mayor Jack Reynolds (Voiced by Seth Macfarlane): '''The mayor of the city and Emily's Dad. He is unstable and definitely should not be trusted around kids. He becomes a socialist in Season 5 to get hip with the kids. He does not like George or Hobo-Town. He is removed from office following the Hobo Purge and is presumed to be arrested. '''Madison Foster (Voiced by Marissa Robins): '''The daughter of George. Her mother, Rose Hale, hid the identity of George until her eighteenth birthday. She sent a letter to her father letting him know that she was going to find him. They unite in the Season 5 episode '''That's My Girl. '''She lives with George and Emily until the Season 6 finale when she gets accepted into Harvard Law. Removed Characters '''Donald Trump (Voiced by Oscar Newman): '''The presidential candidate who was in both seasons 2 and 3. He was removed from the show after Republicans called it Trump bashing and Democrats thought they weren't bashing him hard enough. Nicole Halley said on twitter 'Unfortunately, we're removing President Trump from the show in season 4. Despite some ideas we've had, we're listening to the fans on this one.' He was supposed to appear in '''In this Economy? '''but was written out, shortening the episode five minutes. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6=